The present invention pertains generally to wall mounted devices against which a user's back may be moved to scrub or massage same.
In the prior art are various devices for attachment to a wall surface for the purpose of providing a back scrubber or massager. Typically such devices include a three dimensional member to which an adhesive member is applied for wall attachment purposes. The known devices are of bulky construction not conducive to being packed in a suitcase nor being foldable or rollable into a compact shape for storage or transport. Further, other back scrubber devices are of a construction which prevent rapid drying of the device.
Samples of the known back scrubber devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,519; 4,696,068; 4,699,127; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,352.